


tint the benz

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Did I Mention Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idol Yixing, Kim Junhee, Kris is literally here for half a second, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zhang Yixin, non-celebrity Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: she's so wild, showing me things she ain't supposed to bebut I don't mindtint the Benz, so no one's seeing in the back
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	tint the benz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kiss #118 for the cherry kisses fest! Thank you to the mods for hosting, and I'm looking forward to seeing what other fics come out of it! We need more fem!exo in this world.
> 
> It really should not have taken me as long as it did to write this, but I got tired of having this hang above my head, so not edited. Please let me know if there's any mistakes.

As soon as Yixin slides into the backseat, Junhee deposits herself into her lap with a flurry of kisses. 

“Jun,” Yixin laughs, cringing away as Junhee’s hot breath tickles her neck. “What are you doing?”

“You looked so hot out there,” Junhee pouts, nibbling on Yixin’s jaw. Yixin wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her warmth closer. Junhee, in turn, slides her hands underneath the fluffy orange jacket, where Yixin is wearing a skin tight black dress. When Yixin gasps, the lines of Yixin’s body, firm from years of dancing, shift underneath Junhee’s hands. 

“Excuse me?” Junhee leans back and pokes her head through the partition, smiling sweetly at the driver. “I’m sure there’s a lot of traffic, so don’t worry about it! Take your time!” With a decisive click, she slides the door shut.

“Jun, there’s not that much traffic—” 

“Shhh,” Junhee grins, a wicked smile on the face of an angel. She slots her lips against Yixin’s plump ones, presses her body against Yixin’s and murmurs against her lips. “Do you know what you did to me? When you were body rolling on the stage?” 

Yixin moans, throwing her head back. Her hair is a light blond now, swinging down to her waist, with the barest hint of black growing in at the roots. Junhee cards one hand through the silky strands, marveling at the softness, and tugging gently, just until Yixin’s voice breaks in pleasured pain, and brings her other hand down to lace her fingers with Yixin’s. Yixin squeezes her hand gently, and Junhee folds Yixing’s palm before bringing it up to cup her own breast. Yixin lets out a shocked moan, but continues to grope at Junhee’s chest. She’s always been unabashedly affectionate, bolder than Junhee. 

“What’s with you today?” Yixing says into Junhee’s neck, sucking deep purple bruises into her skin. “So forward. I love it.”

Images of Yixin hip thrusting, Yixin body rolling, Yixin smiling that sweet smile at the camera as her skin glistens with sweat flash through Junhee’s mind, but all she can manage to gasp out is just, “It’s what you do to me.”

Junhee pulls back, trying to unbutton her cardigan. Her hands are shaky with arousal, and she fumbles until Yixin’s hands take over, rapidly undoing the line of buttons. 

“Why do you wear so many clothes,” Yixin grumbles, now faced with another line of buttons on Junhee’s white blouse. Impatient, Yixin’s manicured nails tear through the buttons with ease. Junhee whines in complaint.

“Stop shredding through all my clothes,” Junhee chastises, lips pursued into an upset pout. 

“But you look so much better without them,” Yixin coos, smirking against Junhee’s exposed breasts, spilling out of the cups of her bra. Junhee silently praises the invention of front clasp bras as Yixin snaps it open, letting her breasts fall free, nipples pebbling from the cool air. Immediately, Yixin’s lips are around her left nipple, and Junhee moans, pressing her chest into Yixin’s face. 

Yixin’s left hand comes up to massage Junhee’s neglected breast, running the pad of her thumb over the hardened nub. Junhee shivers bodily from the sensitivity. 

“I love your boobs,” Yixin murmurs, face still planted against Junhee’s chest. She squeezes the breast in her hand once, hand too small to actually cup the entire mound. “So squishy.” She tongues at Junhee’s nipple, and Junhee squeaks. “So sensitive.” 

Junhee can feel the blush creep down her neck and chest, but she lolls her head back, letting Yixin play with her chest as she allows the sensations to overwhelm her. 

“Take off your jacket,” Junhee gasps, pushing against the fluffy clothing. “I want to feel your skin.”

And so Yixin’s expensive jacket gets flung over the to the side, landing somewhere on the ground. Junhee pays it no mind, latching her lips against Yixin’s collarbone and slipping her hands underneath Yixin’s dress. “Off,” Junhee demands, tugging at the silky fabric. Yixing obeys, balling up the expensive fabric and throwing over her head, sending her long locks into disarray, but Junhee doesn’t even notice. As soon as the black silk passes Yixin’s face, her plump lips are claimed by Junhee’s own. 

Yixin shivers. “It’s cold,” she complains. It would be a whine, but her voice is raspy from arousal, her eyes blown wide, so it comes out almost seductive. Yixin bites her lip and brushes her hair back away from her collarbones. 

Junhee runs the pad of her thumb over Yixin’s right nipple, hardened from the air and her lust. The singer shudders violently, lips parting in a silent moan. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Junhee whispers reverently, pressing her cheek tenderly against her girlfriend’s soft skin. 

“You’re prettier,” Yixing’s cheeks dimple as she stares lovingly at Junhee. Her eyes are wide and honest, shining with pure affection and delight. She runs her hands up underneath Junhee’s open blouse, sneaking up her curves and her soft skin. Yixin squeezes the flesh spilling over the top of Junhee’s jeans gently, who squirms in her lap. “I wish I had boobs like yours,” Yixin buries her face into said body part. “I don’t even need a bra,” she said, looking down at her now bare chest. 

Junhee frowns disapprovingly, forehead furrowing, hands coming down to rest on her hips almost instinctively. “Zhang Yixin, how many times have I told you?” She admonishes. “You’re beautiful regardless of the size of your boobs. Besides,” Junhee runs her palms along Yixin’s now body, “your abs and muscles are super hot anyway.” Junhee bends down to lick a stripe up the line of her muscle, and Yixin’s abdomen clenches visibly. 

Junhee tries to slide further down, groaning when her jeans constrict around her relentlessly. “Take them off,” Yixin laughs, tugging at her waistband. Junhee flails somewhat unattractively as she tries to wriggle out of the denim, throwing her weight against Yixin as she lifts her hips. Yixin nibbles on Junhee’s neck playfully, who squeals and shudders further into Yixin’s chest. Yixin laughs, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Stop distracting me,” Junhee scolds. “Help me get these jeans off!”

Yixin obediently peels the fabric off Junhee’s thighs, who then kicks the rest of her jeans off into a pile at their feet. Junhee’s torn shirt and unclasped bra quickly join the abandoned clothing pile littered on the floor of the car. Yixin kneads at Junhee’s breasts, moving down to grope at her waist, thighs, before parting her legs so that she’s straddling Yixin’s right thigh. Yixin pulls at the little bow on the front of Junhee’s panties, pale pink ribbon against white cotton. Junhee squirms, grinding herself onto Yixin’s thigh lightly. 

Yixin smiles leisurely against Junhee’s neck. “You’re so wet,” she comments plainly, mildly, like she’s commenting on the color of her clothes. Junhee immediately turns bright red.

“Don’t say things like that!” She complains, but continues sliding along Yixin’s thigh. Her girlfriend grips onto her hips, guiding her movements. 

“That’s it,” Yixin coos into Junhee’s ear, “just like that.”

Junhee whimpers, pressing down harder against Yixin’s muscle, throwing her head back as she chases the sweet friction. “More,” she pleads, already breathless. 

Yixin plucks the elastic of Junhee’s panties away from her hips, far enough so that the cool air reaches her slick folds. “Isn’t this useless now?” She asks with a deceptively innocent smile. “It’s soaked through. You should take it off.” 

Junhee immediately scrambles to pull the skimpy fabric off, desperation causing her hands to shake. Yixin grabs her trembling hand and noses along her palm towards her wrist, placing gentle kisses against Junhee’s skin until she calms down and tosses her soaked panties somewhere behind herself.   
Without the layer of fabric in between them, the slide is hotter and slicker. Junhee screams out a loud moan when her sensitive core makes contact with Yixin’s bare skin. 

“Come on, love,” Yixin encourages, tensing up her thigh. Junhee squeezes her eyes shut, letting out a garbled moan. “Take what you need, sweetheart.” Yixin reaches out to casually toy with Junhee’s pebbled nipples, letting her girlfriend tease herself on her thigh to her heart’s content. 

The sounds that Junhee releases are incoherent now, alternating between whimpers and sobs of pleasure as the friction tugs at her clit just right. 

“I’m close,” Junhee pants, rolling her hips in clumsy circles. “I—oh!”

Yixin picks her up and tosses her so that she’s lying across the backseat, legs in the air. Before Junhee can process it, Yixin is insistently spreading her legs wider. 

“You’re so flexible here,” Yixin smiles, pushing Junhee’s knees closer to her chest and blowing a stream of cool air across Junhee’s core. Junhee’s legs tremble. “It’s so fun.” 

Vaguely, Junhee wonders if anyone could hear the strangled sound that just escaped her throat, sending a quick apology in her mind to the poor driver and resolving to leave him a hefty tip — but all rational thought is quickly wiped out of her mind when Yixin’s tongue flattens against her. Incoherent sounds spill out of her mouth, turning even more garbled when Junhee bites down on her lip in a desperate attempt to contain herself. 

Yixing laughs against Junhee’s core, sending delicious vibrations down her spine, so Junhee grabs two fistfulls of Yixin’s blonde hair as both revenge and to ground herself. Yixin flicks her tongue lightly over Junhee’s clit before sliding one slim finger inside her.

Junhee trembles, but it’s not enough. The desire for a greater stretch, hotter burn, courses through her, and she clumsily releases one hand from Yixin’s scalp to find where her girlfriend’s fingers rest between her legs, tugging insistently to wordlessly demand more. 

“Use your words, babe,” Yixin says, smirking playfully against Junhee’s core. Even without looking, her head thrown back against the leather seat, Junhee just knows how Yixin’s soft lips stretch into a sweet grin, how her cheek dips to form that perfect little dimple. 

“I need more, Yixin, I can take it,” Junhee croaks out, her trembling legs punctuating her plea. Yixin gently shifts her legs so that they’re resting over the backs of the car seats, displaying Junhee’s dripping slit for Yixin’s eyes only. 

“Quickly,” Junhee urges, a hint of petulant demand in her voice. She raises her head just enough to see the scenery that flashes by outside the window, a familiar storefront catching her eye. “We just passed your favorite music shop, it’s only ten minutes away from home!” She huffs, unhappy at the prospect of delaying her orgasm. 

“Plenty of time,” Yixing says. “I only need five.”

And with that declaration, she slides three fingers into Junhee at once. Junhee nearly screams, voice hoarse and back arching clean off the seat. 

Maybe it’s her guitar skill, or maybe she just knows Junhee’s body better than Junhee herself. But as Yixin probes her gently, massaging with just the right pressure, Junhee quickly feels herself approaching her climax. With a firm press on her clit and her index finger curved in the perfect spot, Junhee releases a gush of slick all over Yixin’s fingers, her own small hands fitting against the singer’s toned biceps with a tight squeeze. 

Junhee barely notices when Yixin tenderly brings her legs back down, still lost in a haze of pleasure, but she does notice when her girlfriend’s heated skin surrounds her, slender arms wrapped snugly around her. Yixin presses a kiss to Junhee’s hair. “Told you I didn’t need ten minutes.” 

Junhee turns to press her face against her girlfriend’s neck, who flinches a bit as Junhee’s warm pants wash over her skin, but she steels herself to pull Junhee closer until she comes back down to earth. 

A clumsy throat-clearing and slight knock at the screen interrupts their peace a few moments later.

“Um, we’ve arrived, miss.” The silhouette of the driver shows him pointedly facing away. Yixing retrieves her jacket off the ground to wrap around Junhee’s bare form before tugging her dress back over her head, before opening the partition. 

“Thank you, Yifan,” Yixin says mildly. The man’s face is bright red, ruby even up to his ears. He coughs awkwardly, nodding. Junhee scavenges for her wallet on the ground, taking out all the bills and handing it to the driver. 

“Let’s go, Yixin,” Junhee says brightly, zipping up the bright orange jacket. It’s oversized enough to fall right underneath her ass like an incredibly short dress, and she gathers up the scraps of her discarded clothes into a tight ball. “It’s time for me to return the favor. How does the kitchen table sound?”


End file.
